Confabulación
by Keya Moon
Summary: Hay una delgada línea entre la realidad y la fantasía, a veces es mejor una mentira que nos haga sonreír a una verdad que nos haga llorar. ¿Cuál es mejor? ¿Qué es verdad? ¿Qué es fantasía? ¿Puede la fantasía convertirse en realidad?


Este es el primer fic que escribo, he estado leyendo fics donde Elena pierde la memoria después del accidente con el vampiro acosador (_cuando Damon y Elena se van Georgia_), y me encanta la idea pero, de repente recordé haber leído sobre una afección muy particular llamada _Confabulación __(no sé dónde lo leí primero), _pero me gusto la premisa, por lo que lo voy a intentar… hay que tener en cuenta que es un universo alterno y diremos que Damon no la secuestra y la lleva al hospital… Además hace tiempo que vi la serie por lo que algunas de las cosas que escriba puede o no ser cierta además he leído muchos fics por lo que consiente o inconscientemente pueda tomar referencias de ellos como cosas que pasaron en la serie_ (ya me ha pasado que creo ver algo en la serie y en realidad lo leí en un fic)._

_Disclaimer: TVD ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece… _

**Elena PoV**_**.**_

Mi visión era borrosa cuando desperté, un pequeño gemido de dolor alerto a todos de mi inminente despertar, sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar de todas esas voces que me estaban llamando, pero en medio de la confusión no logre distinguir la única vos que desea oír, donde está la vos de mi amado novio.

Veo a mí alrededor y puedo ver a mi tía Jenna, Jeremy, mis amigos y cuñado pero no lo veo a él, presto un poco de atención a lo que dice mi tía Jenna de llamar a un médico, que no me preocupe y no se mas en el revoltijo de palabras que salen de todos.

Tengo la boca seca y mi vos es rasposa, el medico les pide a todos que salgan, me ofrece un poco de agua y comienza a hacerme unas preguntas desde mi nombre, los de mis padres, mi fecha de nacimiento, el nombre del presidente, el día y año en que estamos.

Dice que todo parece normal y que probablemente me deje en observación las próximas horas solo por prevención.

-Doctor puede llamar a mi novio, no lo vi hace un momento. "Lo cual es muy raro no creo que él me hubiera dejado sola hasta que me despertara"

-No es problema, ¿Cuál es el nombre?

_-__**Damon, Damon Salvatore.**_

_-_Está bien, preguntare por él.

**Liz PoV**

Damon me está poniendo al día sobre el accidente de Elena, cuando el doctor de Elena salió y nos dijo que parecía que todo estaba bien que solo permanecería unos días más y le darían el alta.

-Ella pregunta por su novio _**Damon**_\- escuche decir al doctor un poco antes de que comenzara la conmoción.

-¡Silencio! Doctor está seguro que dijo Damon- pregunto algo preocupada.

-¡eh! Si Damon, Damon Salvatore ese es el nombre que me dijo, no es así.-

-Por supuesto que no, está seguro que no dijo Stefan ella es mi novia es imposible que este preguntando por él… es malo- oigo decir algo infantilmente al hermano de Damon, mientras este parece ligeramente divertido por el asunto.

Decido seguir al Doctor con todos los demás cuando entro ella esta exprimida en un apretado abrazo entre su tía y hermano, cuando estos la dejan ir el hermano de Damon se lanza a abrazarla y pedir perdón, lo raro es que no reacciona ni hace un intento por devolverle el abrazo por lo que la suelta.

La veo dirigir la mirada en mi dirección su cara se ilumina y sonríe estoy por preguntar porque cuando me doy cuenta de quién está detrás de mí.

-¡Damon! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué sucede porque te quedas allí? –

-No pensé que me quisieras cerca-

-De que hablas porque no quisiera ver a mi propio novio.-

Todos nos sorprendemos por sus palabras, y antes que pase el shock por las palabras de Elena, el doctor decide intervenir.

-Está bien señorita Gilbert, me puede señalar a las personas que están en la habitación y su relación con usted.-

-Sí, pero porque los recuerdo a todos.-

-complázcame, por favor.-

**Elena PoV**

Esto se ha puesto un poco raro no entiendo que les pasa a todos y además de que fue esa reacción muy parecida a la que tuvieron todos cuando anunciamos que estábamos saliendo hace unas semanas.

-Bueno, mi tía Jenna, mi hermano Jeremy, mis amigas Bonnie y Caroline, Stefan _**el hermano de mi novio**_ y creo que amigo, Sheriff Forbes la mama de Caroline y _**Mi Novio Damon**_.

-mmm… ya veo como se hizo novia de Damon-

-la verdad Stefan me advirtió sobre él, por lo que decidí conocerlo… luego nos hicimos amigos, y el resto es historia- sonrió y recuerdo que cuando comenzamos a salir todos pusieron el grito en el cielo pero lo aceptaron después de unos cuantos gritos.

-Puedo hablar con todos por un minuto, Sheriff podría acompañarla un momento.- veo a todos salir con el doctor, eso me pone nerviosa trato de tocar mi collar como un reflejo para tranquilizarme cuando me doy cuenta que no lo tengo, veo mis cosas en la mesita al lado mío pero mi collar no está.

-Sheriff podría preguntarle al doctor por mi collar de verbena.- me arrepiento no más terminar la oración se supone que yo no debo saber de eso.

-Elena que sabes de todo eso.- me pregunta sorprendida, trato de calmarme y decirle una versión ligeramente modificada de la verdad.

-Bueno… Damon me lo dijo y me regalo un collar para protegerme, ya sabe en aras de tener una relación honesta, además siendo una familia fundadora y mis padres murieron antes de poder decirnos, creo que decidió que podía manejarlo, por favor no se enoje, se supone que en su familia se los dicen cuando cumplen 21, por lo que Stefan no sabe y no he querido que mi familia se entere… yo prefiero que me lo dijera siento que me trata como una igual en nuestra relación no me oculta las cosas porque cree que no podría soportarlo, sabe antes de que comenzáramos a salir enserio me dijo que su ex se parecía mucho a mí, esos detalles son por los que salgo con él, sé que no es perfecto que ha hecho muchas cosas malas, que quizás no es la opción segura pero es sincero y creo que puedo confiar en él. Espero encontrarlo no sé cómo decirle a Damon que lo perdí a demás a él no le gusta que ande sin protección.

-Está bien cálmate… da la casualidad que hace poco me dio verbena y todavía ando un poco, toma guárdala mientras encontramos tu collar.-

-Gracias, Sheriff podría llamar a Damon, necesito hablar con el.- "Tengo que decirle del vampiro de la capucha, no me sentiré completamente segura hasta que me abrace y me diga que todo estará bien"

-Trata de descansar un poco iré por el.- aprieto un poco más fuerte la verbena que me acaba de dar y espero a que regrese; tantas emociones me han cansado, mis ojos se cierran y espero que lo primero que vea al despertar la próxima vez sean los hermosos _ojos azules de mi novio_.


End file.
